


On the Rooftop - youth Fanart

by dragonnan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fanart for youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Gift art for sumpetals





	On the Rooftop - youth Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darutias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darutias/gifts).



_They sit like that until Peter can’t feel his limbs anymore._

_“We have to get you out of here,” Tony says, and Peter shrugs._

_“I can web myself to your suit,” he suggests, because he doesn’t want to be in a car, and freedom is falling. “Your sweater is warm.”_

_Tony laughs, and it’s sad and a little disbelieving, but he says, “I’m never getting that back, am I?”_

_Peter doesn’t give him an answer._

 

 

Fanart for the story [youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927595) by [sumpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumpetals/pseuds/sumpetals)


End file.
